


Crowns and Swords

by Raven_Totton



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Totton/pseuds/Raven_Totton
Summary: Prince Ken has to become the new king in two years and Ray has to learn to be his personal royal guard, making sure he survives the next two years. Too bad the two can barely stand in the same room together without bickering.





	1. Starting Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kal Martin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kal+Martin).



“What do you mean I have to rule the kingdom in two years? I’m not even sixteen yet.”

“It’s only roughly two years, you become a legal adult at eighteen, and thus by our nation’s law, can claim the crown and rule. Your mother has been ruling since your father’s passing, but as she is not related to the throne by blood you are to take over when you come of age. We have to teach you everything within the next two years, training wasn’t supposed to start until next year, but after King Midas passed we had to start prepping sooner. I know you aren’t ready, your highness, and you’re still mourning, but this is a matter of preventing the kingdom from delving into chaos.”

“I am ready to rule, I could rule right now!” the prince’s voice raised an octave, signaling the falsehood of his statement. “I’ll still take the training, I want to make sure I’m perfect.”

“Yes, your highness. You’ll be given your new daily schedule tomorrow as well as your new personal guard. He’s recently risen in ranks and could potentially lead your guard soon if he succeeds over these next two years.” 

“Understood, I guess.” the prince crossed his arms waiting to be dismissed to his room.

The guard saw this clearly, “You may go now. Please don’t cause any trouble.”

He walked away with an extra stomp to his step. The boy wasn’t supposed to take the crown, his older brother was. Too bad his brother got disowned by the kingdom when they found him with a girl from a rival kingdom. Normally this would bring peace between the two, except for the fact that she was their cousin. Not something anyone should be proud of or do. Everyone’s much happier pretending he never existed. Still, it’s not fair that they suddenly put him through a life’s worth of training in only two years. They should’ve taught the both of them just in case of anything. That would’ve been the smart plan, but nobody thought of it. Now he has to get a new schedule, new lifestyle, and a new guard. He was perfectly fine with not having any guards unless traveling outside the castle. Except now as a future monarch his life is in much more danger than before. 

_____________________________________________________________

 

He didn’t sleep much that night, promoted to personal guard. He’s been working his whole life for this position, there’s no higher honor than being right by a monarch’s side. His entire family before him were either part of the royal guard or enlisted in the army, but none of them were ever a personal guard. It was the highest rank to his family, other than being an actual royal. Though he probably should’ve slept, his first impression on the prince is going to be with bags under his eyes. Oh god his hair is a mess, he isn’t even dressed yet. He has to make a decent impression at least. 

After combing his undercut, a staple hairstyle among the royal guard, and putting on his uniform and mandatory armor, he heads to the prince’s room to greet the monarch and introduce himself.  
“Your highness, I’m Ray Totton, your new personal guard. My mother was your mother’s head general until retirement so you might recognize the name. Not to gloat or anything.” That came off cockier than it was meant to.

The prince seemed clearly disgusted, “Please call me Prince Ken. ‘Your highness’ is what the normal royal guard call me. You’re my personal guard after all.”

“Yes, Prince Ken. I’m here to escort you to breakfast, if you need anything let me know.” 

“Can you get me out of breakfast with my mother?” Prince Ken smirked.

Totton frowned, “as much as I’d love to adhere to your teenage rebellion, I have to follow my orders. Now let’s go get you food.”

The two walked quietly to the small dining hall where Ken and his mother ate breakfast every morning. That part of his schedule will probably never change until she passes like the king. 

“Honey, I’m glad to see you’ve already met your new guard, Sir Ray Totton, wasn’t it?” The queen asked upon the two’s entrance.

“Please, your majesty, just call me Totton. Also I do not have the ‘Sir’ title yet.”

“Wow, and you expect him to protect me when he hasn’t gotten his ‘Sir’ title yet.”

“Ken, sweetie, you must realize a “Sir’ title isn’t just something that’s handed around nilly-whilly, it takes a lot of hard work to gain. I’m honestly surprised that Totton doesn’t have one. He’s been the top of all his ranks, this is the only one he hasn’t immediately risen to advance, mainly due to the lack of training in this specific field. I believe in due time he’ll be the best personal guard yet. He gets it from his mother.”

“Thank you, your majesty. I promise I won’t let you down. I can’t promise you anything about your son though. He seems to have too sharp of an attitude to rule.”

“I’ll show you a sharp attitude!”

“Ken! How dare you already disrespecting this man twice when you barely even know him. I apologize for his behavior. He’s not normally like this. Hopefully his lessons will keep him from becoming a fearsome ruler.” 

“I’d rather not be a ruler at all.” 

“Prince Ken, I believe it’s time for you to go to your first lesson of the day.”

“Thank the Baits.”

As the two leave the dining hall Ken suddenly brings up a question.  
“Do you not eat? Or did you eat before grabbing me?”

“I haven’t eaten, yet. The moment you are in safe hands with the other guards in lessons I shall take my breakfast break in my quarters. I will eat lunch after you do as well as dinner. Though I’m unlikely to sleep as I’ll guard the outside of your room tonight with another guard. Do you have any other questions for me Prince Ken?”

“Yes, why did my parents think ‘Ken’ was a suitable name for a prince. It sounds like I’m supposed to be princess barbie.”

“Possibly to match your bratty attitude, Prince Ken.”

“I bet they named you Ray to sound like you’re from the two thousands with your retro-attitude.”

“Ken and Barbie were popular in the two thousands as well, Prince Ken.”

“Actually they were popular in the nineteen hundreds. If you studied ancient history you’d know this.”

“As much as I’d love to prove you wrong with my knowledge we’ve arrived to your lesson. I’ll be back in a couple of hours to escort you to your social hour. Please don’t wow them with your stupidity, Prince Ken.”

The prince entered the room to his morning lesson not all that shocked about the mass amount of books.

“Good morning Teresa. What’s today’s lesson plan?”

A young woman smiles, “Just some more etiquette training. I doubt you need much more with how well you’re advancing, other than this morning’s interaction that I heard about from your mother.”

“It’s not y fault they gave me a terrible guard who’s never been a personal guard before or even gotten his ‘Sir’ title.”

“Ah, you sound just like your father when he met your mother.”

“No way! I’ll never like this guy. Besides I’m not my father. I’m just me.”

"I never said you were. Now I see you definitely need to have these lessons again."


	2. Luncheons and Ballrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and his big brother talk and complain, Ken doesn't now how to lead a ballroom dance, and the queen is ecstatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing this instead of homework. Been sick and had a migraine, but this seemed to calm me a bit.

“So little bro, how’s it being the new personal guard? Tell me all the details.”

“Not gonna lie Dirk. The prince is a bit of a brat. I tried to be polite and he insulted me. I did my best to keep my anger in, but it slipped out in sarcastic quips.”

“Sounds like you until about four years ago.”

“Hey, you take that back! I was never a brat. I was an angry demon child. Now I’m a keeping myself in check teenage demon.”

“You definitely take after momma. So does Jen, except she’s more of a ‘externally quiet but able to terrify you with a look’ demon. I feel like we’re all the spawn of satan when momma gets mad. Anyone else would crumble under her gaze, yet here we are still alive. Thanks to her satanic blood flowing through us.”

“Normally that’d probably be insulting, but honestly that seems too accurate.”

“Just be happy you’re guarding someone who can actually talk. Also that you’re guarding a single person in general.”

“You’re the one who managed to get stuck as a castle guard. They offered you a promotion to be an escort, but no you didn’t want to leave me alone, fully aware they’d move me within the week like they always do.”

“I was really hoping you’d keep that position with me, now I’m just hoping you keep this one for at least a week. I’ll still be able to see you during our combined breakfast break everyday. Too bad I still have to live in our common home while you get to live here.”

“You know I’d rather live with you guys, people I’m used to and am comfortable running into while barely dressed eating my midnight snack of shredded cheese.”

“Yeah and I’d join you on the kitchen floor and we’d complain about our days. Now I just cry alone.”

“Do you want a hug? That’s all I can really give.”

“One last hug from my baby brother? I’d love one.”

Ray hugs his older brother tightly, hiding his saddened eyes as he realizes how much he will miss living with his family soon. Even with all the madness that Dirk and Jen cause with their mother. This must be how Liz feels out in the battlefield. Ray’s lucky he still gets to see and talk to Dirk everyday, Liz sends letters every now and then, and they respond immediately, but it’s not the same as seeing each other in person. Seeing the emotion in their face. 

Snap out of it Ray, this is not the time to be sad. Prince Ken will be done with lessons soon and he needs to be presentable for the monarch. Breaking out of the hug he smiles warmly at his brother.

“Excuse me, I have to tend to my toddler now. Maybe he’ll be more well mannered after his lessons today.”

“Of course bro, I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you kiddo.”

“I love you too, tell momma I love her even more and Jen I tolerate her.” 

___________________________________________________________

The prince and his guard were sat on a bench in the middle of a small clearing in the castle’s rose garden. The garden was filled with a large assortment of roses and even had a small gazebo for tea time. It hadn’t even reached noon so the sun lit the area softly, perfectly highlighting the features of everything in sight. 

“Prince Ken, please tell me you didn’t just do that.”

“Do what?”

“You’re telling me you’re not aware that you pulled that abomination in front of my own two eyes.”

“Sorry Totton, but I didn’t do anything of the sort.”

“I’ll get the security tapes if I have to. You may be a prince, but that does not excuse the fact that you recited a beaten dead meme. This must be how the ancients felt about people dabbing.”

“I can get those deleted with ease. Besides Totton, this is my social hour.”

“Yes, that’ simply the name of the free hour you have between lessons. You’re welcome to not interact with me whatsoever. I’m simply required to make sure you don’t die or get violently attacked,”

“Yeah well I’d rather have a personal jester. Being a royal is so boring. Entertain me fool.”

“How the Bristle do you want me to do Prince Ken.”

“Firstly, lose the attitude that’s my thing. Secondly I dunno sing or something.”

“Trust me when I say I can’t sing. I can dance, but only ballroom, so you’d have to dance with me.”

“I need the practice anyways.”

Ray stands up first, offering his hand to Ken in a reference to how the ancients proposed a dance. Ken accepts, though not very willingly, seeming to want to do something to cure his boredom and nothing else. Ray smirked and chuckled slightly to himself, ready to pull the blanket over the prince’s head. They start off normal and easy, moving in harmony across the clearing. Then the guard spins Ken out, confusing him as he trips over his own feet.

“You definitely need the practice. Tripping over your own feet like that. I’m honestly surprised you let me take lead. Not only am I lower class, shorter, and your guard, you’re a prince learning how to become a king. We should’ve been fighting for dominance.”

“Shut up! I still don’t know how to lead yet, so I figured I should just let you do it.”

“Wow, you’re almost sixteen, a prince, and can’t lead in ballroom dancing. I think I might actually be sympathetic for you.” 

“Then why don’t you try to teach me?”

With that Ray got this devilish gleam in his eyes. “Alright.”

The two spent the rest of the hour dancing together, or at least attempting. Ray would purposely trip up the prince, chuckling at every mistake. Whether it was a simple stumble or completely mixing up his left and his rights. Ray and Ken would never admit it, but the two had fun dancing together. Ken also realized he might actually like Ray and not completely despise him, of course Ken will never acknowledge it again and faint it off as hatred. 

Before he can think too much of the situation the two are interrupted from their fun, “Your highness, Totton, the queen wishes to see you both in the grand ballroom immediately.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Ray easily broke off and retained a more professional stance, even if Ken lost his balance a bit, he made sure the prince wouldn’t fall suddenly either.

The messenger guard scoffed, “Also I don’t suggest you two do such things in such an open place.”

This got Ray immensely flustered, “No, Ma’am, I was simply helping Prince Ken practice. I’d never allow myself to do such a thing. Not with royalty, I’m not socially worthy.”

“Ray, you’re rambling, just be careful.”It was unusual to have another guard address them by their first name. “You’re lucky I’m the queen’s favorite messenger guard. Another might’ve been more scornful to finding you like this.”

Ray’s flustered red turned to anger, “Jen! Just because you’re my sister doesn’t mean you get to harass me on the job like that!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jen added as she started walking away, “just get going. The queen isn’t a rather patient lady.”

“So that’s your sister? I don’t see the resemblance.” Ken chuckled.  
“We’re only half-related, though she also looks the most like our mom’s ancient Irish heritage. Ginger, freckles, blue eyes, and lack of a soul and all.” Ray started off escorting the prince to the grand ballroom.

“Yeah, let me guess you’re other siblings got the same pale tan, brown eyes and brunette hair as you?”

“For one my eyes are hazel, for two, nope. All my siblings have the same mom and pop, not me I got a different dad. So I get my eyes, skin tone, and hair from him. All my siblings have bright blue eyes that I wish I had. Also they’re all pretty white, I’m the darkest with my “pale tan”. Their skin, other than jen, is about as pale as yours, my ghostly prince. Also they’re more of a dirty blond hair. I kinda look like I’m adopted next to them unless you look at me and my brother alone. Then I look like his son. Ah, sorry, I started rambling about my family all the way here.”

Ken chuckled, “meh, kept me entertained. Also distracted me from this pit of fear my ma causes when she summons me like this.”

_____________________________________________________________

“I have to what now?” Ray stood there in shock.

The queen smiled, “Teach my son ballroom etiquette. I saw you with him earlier and not only are you a great dancer, I’ve never seen him learn with such ease. Within a single lesson he easily took steps without looking at his feet or tripping up. We’re having a ball rather soon to actually honor your other and I feel the two of you dancing together would make her so happy. Our sons getting along, a dream come true for the both of us.”

The prince shouted in protest, “No way! That was just to kill some time! I can’t dance in front of people, let alone with him!”

“Listen, his mother is a close ally, she saved my life countless times. I want to be able o give her something no other royal in any kingdom possibly could.” the queen’s politeness turned stern. “I’m not asking for more than a dance together.”

“I’m willing to do it your majesty.” Ray sighed. “I’d do anything for my madre, even sacrifice my sanity for her pure enjoyment.”

“Fine, I’ll do it. And I apologize for snapping like that, mother. The utter shock transferred into anger.” 

The queen’s smile gleamed with pure forgiveness, “it’s fine dear. Now, your social hour shall be replaced with ballroom lessons from Ray twice a week until he ball is two weeks away, then you two shall practice everyday.”

“Yes, mother  
your majesty”


	3. Hearts and Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken's starting to realize his feelings, even if he doesn't accept them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chap is so short, wrote it in one day because I just felt suddenly inspired to write it.

“So, Prince Ken, you need to focus at looking at me instead of your feet. Your body will flow more naturally that way and you’ll trip less.”

The monarch grimaced, “easy for you to say mister perfect balance.”

Ray chuckled, “Oh, me? Perfect balance? Thanks, Prince Falls-a-Lot.”

His laugh was so contagious, even though it sounded like a dying dog. It was hard for Ken to hold back his smile, clenching his jaw. How was it possible for someone to seem so perfect all the time? Other than around his siblings Ray seemed to maintain balance and composure, and a professionalism to himself. Yet here Ken was, embarrassing himself in front of his personal guard. He’s supposed to be a prince, soon to be a king, he should be the one constantly maintained. Yet somehow he’s completely different around Ray, a complete sarcastic mess.

“Shut up. Just help me lead you bimbo.”

“Of course, Prince Ken, but first we need you to master the basics.” Ray’s smile was soft, almost pure.

Ken found it easier to pay attention to kens hazel eyes instead of his own feet, dancing started to become easier. He felt like he was tripping up significantly less, though he did slip up a few times. Including falling backwards and taking Ray with him. Ray himself wasn’t very heavy, but with the added density of his uniform armor was much heavier. The prince felt his cheeks warm up as he realized how close his guard’s face was to him. After the initial shock Ray got up swiftly.

He reached out his hand to offer help, “you’re seriously powerful with your slips and trips, Prince Falls-a-Lot.”

“Yeah right, Sir Shorty.” Ken snapped, taking Ray’s hand to help himself up.

“Really?” His face turned serious, yet his voice had a playful tone. “Attacking my height now?”

“Hey it’s not my fault you’re short.” the monarch’s face turned red with a mix of embarrassment and anger.

“Yeah, yeah. Now come on, I think we’ve practiced enough for today.” He seemed to somehow emit this beautiful aura around the two. “Besides, I don’t think the queen would be very happy if you showed up to lunch in a dirty outfit. I’ll take you to your room to change, Prince Ken.”

“What about you? Shouldn’t you change as well?” Ken didn’t even think to look before saying that. He only realized with the guard’s reply.

“I didn’t fall straight into mud like you, so my uniform is still rather clean, Prince Ken.”

The prince held back a stupid smile, “You can just call me Ken. The prince title is getting a bit bothersome.”

“Alright, Ken.” Ray seemed to physically step back in shock. “Let’s go get you changed.

___________________________________________________________

“Mother, why did you tell Ray to give me lessons and have him dance with me in a ball?” Ken spoke between spoonfuls of mashed potatoes. “It’s not like you to do something like that without some alternative motive.”

“What are you talking about?” She pretended to be innocent. “I simply saw an opportunity to get you a new ballroom dance instructor after the last one quit on you.”

“Right, not to try and get me with your favorite general’s kid. Why are you two so close anyways? She was an army woman, you were a royal.”

“Believe it or not, I wasn’t always a royal. I used to be one of her soldiers. I owe her not only my life, but my status. She’s the one who introduced me to your father after all.”

“So you’re trying to get me with her son that’s closest to my age. Got it”

The queen sighed. “That’s ridiculous Ken. It’s not like you even like the boy or anything. I just want you two to dance one dance together. Besides, you don’t need to find someone to court for another three years darling.”

“So you’re really just doing this to make his mom happy?”

She smiled genuinely, “Yeah, of course if you two did end up together it’d be a bonus. You don’t have to though, if you don’t actually like him.”

“I definitely don’t. I hate him more than anything.” Ken hid his reddened face. “I still don’t get why he needs to be my personal guard.”

“Because soon I’ll step down from the throne and you’ll be king, son. You need a personal guard.”

Ken scoffed, “yeah, but why him?”

“He was the only guard worthy of the promotion, dear. Besides, it sounds like you don’t actually hate him. More like the idea of him being close to you.”

“No I don’t.” Ken took the last bite of his food. “Can I be excused now?”

“Sure, you don’t have any lessons for the rest of the day, but you’ll have a fitting tonight so use your free time wisely child.”

“Yes, mother.” With that the prince stood up and left the room, running into Ray at the door.

“Ah, sorry Pr-Ken, I was just about to see if you finished eating. Feel free to decline my offer immediately, but my brother wishes to meet you the day after tomorrow.” the guard sighs. “He’s upset that Jen got to meet you before he did.”

Ken smirked, “I’ll gladly meet with your brother. I can’t wait to see more of where Mr. Perfect gets it from.”

“Yeah, yeah, Prince Trips-a-Lot.” Ray laughs.

“Wasn’t it Prince Falls-a-Lot?”

“Yeah, but you don’t fall all that much, just trip.” Ray smiled turning his back to the prince and walking away. “I’ll tell Dirk you said yes, even though I highly disagree.”

“Okay.” Ken finds himself standing in the hallway smiling stupidly.

How could he fall for someone like Ray? Why can’t he even admit his feelings to himself. How he loves the way he laughs, how he loves the way his eyes twinkle, how his voice always seems either super serious or rather sly, how despite his height he still manages to intimidate people. Or how much he wants to ruffle up his hair, hold his hand, hug him tightly, kiss him even. How he sees this boy becoming his knight, his prince, his husband. He could never tell him of course. They have a strictly professional relationship, even if they dance together twice a week now. Even if the two have dumb nicknames for each other. It’s all just a prince and his guard. That’s all.


	4. Cooks and Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple of new characters added lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for this. i tried lol

Ray definitely doesn’t actually want to dance with Ken everyday already. He definitely doesn’t find the prince struggling to lead positively adorable. That’s ridiculous. Even if his terribly bad nicknames were hilarious, or his slip-ups chuckle-worthy. His personality is rather intolerable. Not to mention his taller stance is insufferable, having to literally look up at him all the time. Plus the prince constantly ridicules him, though it doesn’t ever seem to actually be meaningful. Ray most certainly doesn’t want to make Ken smile, make him laugh, see pure and utter enjoyment in the boy’s face. That’s positively foolish, impossible. The prince has never shown any happiness in front of Ray, thusly the guard doesn’t believe the monarch possesses such emotion. 

“Lil bro, snap out of it.”Dirk shook his shoulder slightly. “Shouldn’t you be heading to pick up the prince?”

Ray blinked, “oh yeah, right. Sorry I got lost in thought.” 

“Just go to your prince. Momma can’t wait to see you two dance together.”

“Yeah well she’s gonna get a real treat.” the guard snickered. “He can barely keep himself standing long enough to do anything.”

Dirk chuckled, “then maybe you should do your job and teach him how to.”

Ray stood up and started to walk away. “Yeah,yeah, whatever.”

On his way to retrieve Ken, Ray managed to derail his mind once more, thinking of possibilities for the prince’s laugh. Maybe contagious and ugly, simple and quiet? Who knows. Just as he was thinking about it a sudden noise made him snap out of it.

The prince was actually smiling, laughing full and heavy. Another royal, from another kingdom standing next to him smiling. She was really pretty as well. For some reason Ray despised her, even though he doesn’t even know her name.

“Ken,” his voice was sharp breaking the positive aura, “it’s time for our dance lesson.”

His smile suddenly turned down, “right. Sorry Aeina, I’ve got to go. Mother’s making my guard teach me ballroom.”

“Wow.” she scoffed. “I wish I could get lessons from him. Even though he’s a little small, guy’s pretty hot.”

Ray’s eyes pierced daggers, “sorry, your highness, but a couple of things. I personally guard this man and am teaching him lessons so the two of us can dance together for my mother. Secondly, please don’t talk about me as if I’m not standing right here. I’m not interested in anyone like you. Too, straight, for me.”

“Totton, this is Aeina Catisk, she’s my cousin on my dad’s side.” Ken sighed. “She doesn’t understand social boundaries very well. Aeina, this is Ray Totton, my personal guard.”

“Ooooh the one you totally don’t like right?” even her voice was dumb.

The prince sighed next to his cousin, “yes, the one I don’t like. Now I really oughta be going.”

“Take me with! I’ll be so bored if you don’t! Plus I wanna see how well you two dance.” Aeina latched onto Ken and he gave a pleading look to Ray.

To which he smirked, “I think Aeina should come watch, make sure you’re ready to dance in front of people.”

“Yay! Even though he rejected me he’s my new favorite!” She unlatched from the prince and practically tackled the guard, though he managed his stance.

“Now, Ken, let’s go.” Ray turned around with the princess still hanging on, practically dragging her with each step. 

______________________________________________________________  
“I can’t believe you literally dragged here with us. This rose garden is our private practice space. PRIVATE.” The prince had his hand placed onto his guard’s hips.

Ray took his other hand into his own, placing his free hand onto Ken’s shoulder. “This place isn’t all that private. We found that out the first time we danced here, my prince.”

“Yeah, but Aeina isn’t exactly the type of person I’d want to dance in front of.” He started to lead the steps. “I can’t talk to you at full volume. Yell at you for being so perfect with your steps, purposefully tripping me up. Also I told you to call me Ken.”

“I know you did, but ‘my prince’ came more naturally. I still don’t understand why you don’t want me to call you by your titles anymore.”

Ken looked away as his face reddened, “I just think we’re far enough along our friendship that you don’t need to call me by any title other than my other name.”

“I didn’t realize you considered me your friend.” His face was plastered with shock. “I thought you hated me.”

The two had pretty much completely forgotten about Aeina, though still keeping their voice soft, as they spun around the clearing. The monarch inching a bit closer to his guard.

“If I hated you why would I be so close? Also why would I trust you so much?” He smiled, it was so beautiful, so pure, so loving.

Ray smiled softly, love building in his eyes, “I trust you as well, spin me to prove it.”

Ken did as told, spinning the smaller boy out of his arms and pulling him back in close. The two radiated a romantic glow. They finally accepted their own feelings, now they just need to tell each other and accept their correspondence.

“Ken I think I lo-” Ray was cut off by Aiena squealing.

“You two are so cute together!” She looked like a kid who had too much sugar. “I can sense the tension from here.”

“There is no tension here.”Ray started. “We just got rid of our tension. Since we don’t utterly hate each other anymore.” 

Ken’s face was red with anger and embarrassment. “Yeah, what he said!”

“I totally ship it! Auntie was right, you two are super cute!” What she was implying about the queen was most unsettling.

“Hey, Ken, why is she here in the first place?” The guard said in a sour tone.

Ken grimaced. “You dragged her here, remember? After she almost took you down with her forty-three kilograms.”

“No,” he sighed in response, “I mean in the castle, in our kingdom.”

“Oh, that?” the prince chuckled. “Teresa’s the only decent teacher for aspiring rulers in the closest three kingdoms so she was sent here to learn how to be a queen. She’ll be here for the next four years, until a year before her coronation.”

“Yup! Since I’m mum and dad’s only kid I’m their only heir to rule!” She managed to keep her joyful presence even though both men emitted their hatred rather well. 

Ray sighed while walking away, “I think it’s time for lunch. I need a break from you two.” 

“Hey! I thought we just established we’re friends!” Ken seemed rather upset running after the boy.

Aeina wasn’t even phased by the insult. “Wait for me you love birds!”

“Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean I don’t find you any less annoying, princey.” Ray laughed.

Ken audibly gasped. “Wow and here I thought we were actually bonding for a moment.” 

“Bonding moment? Don’t remember. Didn’t happen.” the guard walked into the kitchen. “Hey Nani.”

“Hey R” a chef greeted to the guard.

“Did you just, did you, you just, how could you.” Ken couldn’t mouth the words he wished. “Reference ancient klance content like that!” 

“Yes, sir, I most definitely did.” Ray laughed.

“So Nani, do you ship it?” Aeina smiled, whispering to the cook as the boys playfully fought.

The cook seemed confused, “Klance? Yeah, everyone does they pretty much became gods to us.”

“No no.” Aeina actually managed to frown. “Those two. They totally have romantic tension.”

“Hmm,” she sat and pondered a bit, “I can see it. Kay, they’re actually really cute together.”

“Kay! Yes super adorable! Plus their ship name is an actual word!” the princess forgot about the two when she raised her voice.

“Aeina! Stop shipping me and Ray!” the prince practically schreed. 

Ray stepped closer to Nani, “Please tell me you didn’t enable this behavior. You’re my best friend and I love you in all, but you know if you mess with my love life-”

“You’ll hunt me down and make me suffer. Trust me I remember after Michael and Gerado.” 

“Yes so you best not try to meet-cute me, bitch.” Now isn’t that surprising. “I ain’t gonna lose no job over no nothing just cause my bestie of like forever after thought it’d be cute for me to be with a literal motherfucking prince. You little shit.” 

Ken stood in shock. “You, you curse? Y-y-y-you can be like, actually commanding and dominant and somewhat intimidating? How did I not know this?”

Ray froze in shock. “Ray.exe has stopped working due to error ‘I totally forgot the prince was here so I legit lost my chill due to pure rage’. The only thing to fix this error is to lovingly hug this small boy you embarrassed, Nani.”

“Fine.” The small cook hugged the guard who in comparison seemed twice her size.

Aeina practically sparkled, “you see, that’s some old romantic tension. Like once upon a time they liked each other, but both moved on because they simply weren’t meant to be.”

Ray started. “Okay that’s freakishly specific.” 

“And freakishly accurate.” Nani finished.

Ken popped in, “Wait, I thought you said you weren’t straight?”

“I’m not.” the guard smiled. “I’m panro, also that was back when I identified as a lesbian.”

Both monarchs stared confused, only the princess willing to say anything. “How could you be a lesbian, when you’re not a woman?”  
Nani laughed. “He’s a transguy. Oh, shit. I just outed you to royalty without permission, you probably didn’t want them to know did you?”

“Nah,” Ray chuckled, “I was gonna tell them anyways. I kinda opened the conversation to do so.”

Suddenly Ken lit up, “Me too! Me too! Me! Me!”

“Oh my baits!!!! Yes!!!” suddenly the two looked at each other like they both found a pot of gold, holding each others hand and just screaming positively at each other.

It was rather, gay. Truly something out of a fanfiction work. Some shit a twelve year old questioning kid would read to try and figure out what the everloving hell their orientations are. Such a feel good moment, utterly ruined by a tired author breaking the fourth wall to fill in some space, to feel like he’s actually succeeded. This whole thing is his life blood and god he’ll make it as gay and cute as he possibly fucking can, but he’s up past his bedtime, waiting for his morning coffee ready to read and do an outline for his world history class about the second wave of civilization. He’d rather today never end. Rather his real life boyfriend, of which Ken was based on, wasn’t so far away. That he could be in his arms right now, at peace knowing his precious frenchy was safe from the dangers he’s in. Too bad that’s just not possible yet. Instead he has to live vicariously through Ray, the knight in shining armor. Now this fourth wall shall be taped back up as we realize Nani and Aeina are freaking out over how cute these two are.

“So, bet Ray won’t confess first.” Nani smugly turned to Aeina.

Aeina smirked, “I bet Ken won’t. Whoever loses owes the other an embarrassing dance at the closest ball.”

“Deal.” Nani stretched out her hand to seal it, which the princess responded by firmly shaking it.

The boys mentioned suddenly snapped out of it and parted hands real quick, turning away as their faces blushed. 

Suddenly Ray remembered why he came here. “Oh, Nani! Do you have the brownies? I’ve been waiting for weeks for them. I need my chocolate overdose.”

“Yeah,” the pastry chef opened the fridge, “I still don’t approve of you slowly killing yourself like this.”

“Just because I’m slightly allergic to chocolate doesn’t mean anything. I will eat it to spite the pain.” the guard scarfed down a brownie as the royals looked in horror. “Want some?”


End file.
